


One of us

by nnsrhndhj



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Developing Relationship, F/M, Lemon, Love, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Romantic Fluff, Survival, War, Wilderness Survival, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nnsrhndhj/pseuds/nnsrhndhj
Summary: In the middle of nowhere Daryl brought home an unwelcomed guest. But as time passes she adapts to the group and something between Nava and Daryl seems to come up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ladies and gentleman, after such a long time I finally decided to start writing my TWD fanfiction. More specific my Daryl Dixon fanfiction. I hope people are going to enjoy this and I would be glad if you showed me some love. Enjoy <3

"Imma head straight , check out the front." Daryl shouted at the open window, racing to his right while air swirled around his hair. Rick gave him an Ok sign accompanied by a funny smile, before closing the window and turn into the road leading to a city. He turned his grip around the throttle, pumping some more gas to hit off to the road. The wind was passing by his skin smoothly, caressing his cheeks like a soft hand. His eyes were fixed on the middle of the road, yet monitoring his left and right for danger. Far upfront he saw a white dot, becoming a large vehicle and then clearly a tall white bus surrounded by walkers. As Daryl drove closer he saw the dead bodies stretching their arms out, like fans on a concert rooting for their idol. And before he saw it coming he shoot pass the big white bus, seeing all the rotten meat reaching out for a thin and sleek arm, hanging from the bus, unimpressed by the hungry folk downstairs. Driving good five seconds, he stopped turning around his bike to drive back. He let his bike rest at a safe distance. Getting off of it, pulling his crossbow around to send arrows right through the heads approaching him. He walked nearer to the bus, seeing two walkers who are still reaching out for the hanging arm, left. After shooting one and two, total silence filled the open road. 

Her eyelids hit open to the penetrating silence. She moved her eyeballs to the left and to the right. Pulling her arm in, rolling around, to let herself hang from the bus and falling to the ground like a feather. "Hello?" a deep, rusky man's voice reached her ears. She became as attentive as a fox who would cock one's ears. Her calve long grey boots, strove over the cement walk, making inaudible sounds. Her dirty hand turned to her back, about to get ready to pull her tool in self defense. She easily walked away, into the woods, still the bus between her and the rusky voice "Hello?" she heard again. His footsteps walked around the bus and when she spotted the wild tall man, she ran into the safety the trees would give her "Just go and we will be fine." She shouted as she ran away. But the man with the long hair didn't wait too long to follow her. "Wait!" he screamed behind her but she never stopped her running steps. Gaining some distance between them, she was about to feel better. But then, darkness. 

"Why the hell would you bring someone back with you?" a low sound similar to the voice before made its way to her ears. Rick supported his hands on his belt, walking to the window. Daryl scoffed "What should I have left her there? Fo' the walkers to tear her apart?" Rick scoffed and turned around "You never know, she maybe is with a group and you never know when they would come for us." Daryl fixed his eyes on Rick "She is not with a group." "How do you know that?" Rick asked out louder, sounding audibly unrested. Michonne stretched out her leg, while folding her two arms before her chest "She is undernourished. Way too hard." Daryl's eyes fell on Michonne's relaxed figure, thanking her internally for seeing his point. Michonne leaned forward, so her hair fell over her shoulder "In addition. She had food. I don't know if she was rationing it or if she just didn't eat anymore." She got up and turned around to the door to make her way out "But the way found her, I suppose latter. And I don't know why you would bring someone like that here." she said before closing the door behind herself. Rick led his eyes over to see the girl Daryl found outside turned her face to the wall, before looking back at Daryl. He rested on hand and his hip, while reaching out with his other hand in Daryl's direction "You decide. I trust you with this." He caressed over his uneven three days beard before leaving the room. Daryl turned his body around "What's you name?" But she stayed silent "What's your name?" he repeated and stepped forward. She blinked her eyes "Nava." she whispered. He lightly turned his head "How?" "Nava." She said out louder. "Nava?" Daryl repeated her words "What kinda name is that?" but Nava left this question unanswered. After a while Daryl turned around to leave the room. Holding the door knob he spoke loud and clear "You can rest and leave afterwards or you can stay here with us." The door fell shut and silence overtook. 


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl slowly turned his hand around the rusty door knob, to carefully see if Nava was asleep. With half his head into the room, he spotted an empty bed. He tore the door to the room open alarmingly. His eyes swung over the dark room, turning around himself to check every corner. His hand grabbed the door frame, on which he put his weight on to pull himself out the room forcefully. The swing waved his hair out of his face. His loud footsteps, running down the floor echoed through the place. Out in the open place he rushed around every corner. Looking in between the houses. When suddenly he heard a voice ringing up to his ears. His feet tried to find their direction to the source and when he stepped closer, he could figure the sound '_I am a man of constant sorrow, I've seen trouble all my day, I bid farewell to old Kentucky, the place where I was bo-' _He stepped on a branch and the cracking sound interrupted the singing girl, laying on top of the guard post. She stood on her two feet, her left arm guarded her body and her right arm was behind her back, trying to grab something "You got no knife." Daryl stepped closer to the guard post while looking up at her "We took it all from you." Nava let herself sink to the floor "I know." Her hand grabbed the scaffold and she sat on the edge of the guard post. Daryl climbed up the ladder, walking around her and supporting himself on the metal scaffold. He looked down at the top of her head, before looking away into the dark sky, brightened by the full moon. He supported his body on his on elbow, looking all cool. But his hands twisting into each other, told a different story. He moved his mouth around, trying to form words. He breathed out "You should stay." Nava's eyes looked down to the deep green ground, before his words made her eyes roll to the left to scan his legs up and down. She didn't respond to him, so he repeated his thoughts "I think, you should stay." Her face turned away from him "Why? I have no reason to stay." Daryl looked down onto her "And you have no reason to leave." Even her breathed quietened "I have nothing to contribute to this group." Daryl let his head fall into his neck "We will find you something. There is something to do for everyone." He pushed his body up, to go down ladder, which she focused on. When she spotted his feet, she turned her face away. Only his hand and face showing over the ladder, he eyed the back of her head "You-" he cut his speech "Remind me of someone." he quickly spoke in his low rusty voice. He was almost gone but then he was reminded of something else "Before I leave, howmany walkers have you killed?" At this question Nava wrinkled her forehead while turning her face into Daryl's direction in surprise "What?" His low voice repeated "How many walkers have you killed?" her wrinkles evened out "Too many to name a number." She looked deeply into his eyes "How many people have you killed?" The silence between them built up second by second but Daryl practised his patience. Then she parted her lips "A few." Daryl grapsed for air "Why?" She raised her eyes to face his "Two asked me to spare them that way, others-" she hesitated "I had to defend myself." He lightly licked his lips and nodded. After he was gone, she pulled her feet up, circling her arms around them. Falling back to the ground, she closed her eyes to fall asleep. The moment the noise reached her, she fell into a deep state.

Loud hammering noise penetrated Nava's brain uncomfortably. She opened her eyes focusing on the reversed pictures her eyeballs projected. She blinked into the bright blue sky upon the bunch of houses, she could finally see in daylight and its realness. Pushing her top up with the help of her two hands, she looked down on the city. A few people carrying wood, others are hammering a new construction, patches of vegetables and corn. The place seemed big and bright. Full of life. Different from Nava. She stepped up to walk over to the ladder, making her way down. She floated over the grass over to her original place. But before she could enter the door, a slim black lady appeared next to her "What did you decide?" she asked suspiciously, but Nava didn't remove her hand from the door knob. She turned her head, so she could face her "Well, I didn't leave." Michonne raised her chin "So you gonna stay for longer?" Now Nava turned her whole to her "Good." A smile appeared on her face and she pulled out a belt with a knife and a gun in it "You gonna need that then. Most are staying guarded, even when we are inside the walls." Nava grasped for air, being surprised by the sudden attitude change "Thanks." "I am Michonne." She set her belt around her waist "Nava." Michonne walked ahead of her "Follow me. I'm gonna show you around."   
She walked behind Michonne while she pointed at houses, explaining her who lived there or what function they had. A sanitary room, a school, a church, a weapon hall and lots of homes. Her finger pointed at a house with a light blue paint and a beautiful front porch. A little girl on the edge of the stairs was laying half down while choosing between different colors to draw a picture on a piece of paper "And this is where Rick and I live with our daughter, Judith." Nava scanned over the whole house and the small blonde Judith, who was busy with herself. Her small fingers grabbed the red color, trying to fill out the apples vividly. And her eyes walked up to her slender arm, following of her shoulder which was covered by her golden curls. "Nava?" Michonne called from 10 steps far away, tearing Nava out from her trance. She quickly followed her path, where Michonne showed her a patch with bunch of stones on top "Here is where we bury our people." Nava observed how Michonne paid those dead people a short second of respect, nontheless the genuiness in her eyes wasnt missable. Making their way through the graves, they ended up at a big gate with guard posts on each side" And this is the entrance. So thats it. Actually this isnt my job, but today is a quiet day, so I took the duty to show you around." Nava turned her head to the left and right to scan a 360 degree view, before returning to Michonne "Thanks." she pushed over her lips, but it was barely hear due to the opening gate. Rambling sounds of a car and a bike surrounded them. The unwashed grumpy looking man on the bike looked over the car at Nava. Unknowingly his eyes glanced from top of her honey brown, lightly curled hair, down over her bronze skin, mostly covered by a ripped shirt in olive green and fitting military trousers, which were too big on her. Rick shut the door of the car and approached both Michonne and Nava with his hands resting on his belt "So, welcome to Alexandria." He made halve a turn and looked back to her, smiling. Nava's eyes became smaller "You dont know me." Rick nodded at her "That is right." "Then why are you so nice to me? Why do you want me to stay here?" Rick did a small step with his right foot, putting all his body weight on it. He narrowed his eyes, while shaking his head and finishing it off with a laugh "Well, that wasn't my decision to make." He turned his head to his right, his eyes pointing at Daryl "We trust Daryl's judgement. So now, you are a part of our community." Nava's eyes wandered over to Daryl, sitting on his bike. The moment their eyes met, both tried to avoid to take another glance at the other. Nava took a deep breath, looking around in the air, before exhaling deeply "Ok." she whispered while nodding. Rick smacked his lips, joining her nodding heavily "Great. We gotta go and organize our prey. You can take a look around and later we will have a gathering to introduce you to the others." Rick turned around, getting back into his car. He let his arm and head look out the window, winking at Michonne before driving off. Michonne scoffed with a big smile. Nava raised her eyes to take a last look at Daryl racing off on his bike, following Rick's path. She looked through the dust, before turning her back to walk away. 


	3. Chapter 3

The bright light shone through the room with a high ceiling. Benches were arranged symmetrically, directing to the front, where a speaker's desk was located. The wooden walls were cleanly arranged and a big wooden cross decorated the wall behind the speaker's desk. Nava floated over the floor, letting her hand glide over the detailing of the benches. At one point she stopped and wrapped her hand around a wooden dome detail, walking into the empty row to take a seat. She sank into the bench, visibly relaxing her tensed shoulders. She turned her face to the light shining through the widow to let it warmen up her body. She inhaled and exhaled evenly. "It's really peaceful isn't it?" The man's voice alarmed the brown haired girl back into her defensive posture. He lightly laughed while raising his hands in comfort "Not a monster, just a man of god." He notified her calmly. He took a seat one bench in front of Nava "I am father Gabriel." He was hugging a small book, holding it close to his chest "You can relax." he told her. She examined him up and down and finally let go of her tension, exhaling in relief again. "The community heard that someone new arrived." She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled back at her "So this is your first day and this is the first place you chose to visit?" he ended his question with a laugh "Do you believe in god?" Nava licked her lips "Yes." she answered. Father Gabriel lowered his eyes, before raising them up again "Why?" at which Nava frowned her eyebrows. She turned her face back to Gabriel answering his question with another question "Why not?" Father Gabriel smiled continuously "In this world people find tons of reasons not to believe in god." She smacked her lips "And I can't find no reason why I shouldn't." Gabriel looked at her intensively for a second and then nodded in agreement. Nava raised her body to move out the row, then hearing Gabriel's voice, she turned around one more time "You are always welcome here." His words traveled to her to surround her with a deep warmth. She blankly stared at him, but then smiled lightly while nodding. It was the first time a smile appeared on her face and father Gabriel had the honor to see it. 

After one simple round around Alexandria, Nava ended up at the empty guard post she slept at the night before. She went up the ladder to sit at the edge of the guarding platform, having a full view over the place. She slung her arms over the metal pipe to let her upper body hang over it. Folding her arms over one another, she rested her chin on them to enjoy the last warm sunrays of the setting sun. "I've looked for you at the library office." Nava heard the rusky voice and approaching sound from the ladder but she didn't even bother looking. Daryl was talking about the sofa they put her on, after they found her and brought her back to Alexandria. She felt the presence of Daryl behind her, so finally she gave in and turned around to look at the tall muscular guy in his black leather west and stroppy hair. She raised her eyebrows at him, shaking her head to the left and right "Well because I am here." she emphasized. Daryl put his crossbow down to take a seat next to her. "The gathering will start soon and Rick told me to get you." She licked her lips, fixing her stare over Alexandria "And here you got me." He reached his hand out to the metal pipe Nava hang over, scratching off the layering with his finger nail. He looked over at her "I am Daryl." at which she furrowed her eyebrows. She lifted her upper body to straighten it and turn her face to Daryl "I know who you are." He made short breaths with his slight open mouth, searching for words. He looked away and shrugged his shoulders "I mean, that's the common manner, right?" She looked at him up and down "Since when does common manner matter in this world?" He shrugged his shoulders repetitively and narrowed his eyes "So, what kind of name is Nava even?" he shortly laughed to himself. She slung her head back to rest them on his arms "It's persian." "Cool." he responded almost inaudible in a low voice. He lifted his hand driving it in a circle motion in front of his face "That's why you look so-" Nava turned her face to him "exotic." he ended. She raised one eyebrow at him "And what kind of a name is Daryl?" He stared at her and then whispered "Is southern." Again Nava straightened her upper body to pull herself up to walk over to the ladder "I guess that's why you look so, dirty." she said climbing down the ladder. He bit his lips in thoughts from which he was torn out when he heard Nava shout "Let's go." from the bottom.

When entering the church a whole bunch of people were sitting on the benches. There were a few empty rows, but it looked pretty full to Nava. She hated to be stared at, so she sat down on one of the benches in the back row. Daryl just stayed in the back, leaning on the wall. Rick was in the front, talking to Michonne and Gabriel, after a short conversation he nodded and walked to the speaker's desk. He slightly raised his hand which was bandaged "Hello everybody. Hello!" he said out loud. As he lowered his hand over the crowd, they slowly became quiet, focusing their eyes in front of them. He placed his hands on the edge of the speaker's desk "As a fire burns down a forest, the words that we have a new community member, might have reached you. Cause of one of my trusted people-" Rick's eyes wandered over Daryl who was standing in the back "it's almost like a done deal, yet we still have some questions left. Nava would you stand up please?" Some heads turned around to stare at her with curious eyes. Nava felt the heat shoot up to her face. Her mouth fell open lightly and stumbling sounds made no sense. She looked the her empty right and left, so she pushed her body up from the empty last row. "He- Hello, I am Nava." Rick stretched his arm out to her and nodded "Would you please come to the front Nava." Her body and her eyes hesitated for a second but she knew that after all she had no other choice. She slung her body out of the narrow row to walk down the aisle, fixing her eyes on Rick, who returned her glance. Finally arriving in front of Rick, she walked around the desk to stand next to him. Her brown olive shaped eyes wandered over all those people, looking up at him, Rick. They waited for him to speak up.   
"In all this time, we met some people. Some are here today. Good, kind hearted and hustlin' people. But some are not. They betrayed us, lied and even tried to kill us." Rick smiled widely but with no affecting joy "Now one of the people I trust the most, brought someone into our home. He brought us Nava." Rick smacked his lips and lifted his hand on Nava's shoulder, squeezing it lightly "Welcome to Alexandria, Nava. May you be loyal to us and helpful for this community."   
Nava looked at him with round eyes, feeling the warm gesture and cold threat he gave her at the same time. She raised her left eyebrow at him and nodded in agreement. She made clear that she understood the innuendo.   
She reached out for her ear lobe and rubbed it, while her eyes sway over all those face. Finally spotting the man who saved her from blacking out in the middle of nowhere. His eyes were fixed on Rick, while she intended to move away from the front slowly. But then his eyes fell upon her, making her curiosity about him enlighten. She did not want to be between all those people. She did not want to talk, eat, sit and chatter with other people. She did not want to be there. Regretting her decision instantly. She steadily distanced herself from Rick, walked around all those benches to target the door. In the midst of talking, Rick nodded at Daryl to sign him to go after her. 

"Where are you going?" Daryl quickly paced behind Nava, his hair hanging in his face. She breathed heavily and stood still, putting one hand in her waist "I just had to get out of there."  
"I get it." Daryl countered in his deep voice.  
"What?"  
"Being under people after such a long time."  
Making Nava look up into the air, _he really got it_, she thought. Daryl approached her from behind and then walked pass her to look into her face "Come on."  
"Where to?"  
"My house." he said as he walked ahead already. She followed him to one of the houses, looking exactly like all of the other family houses in Alexandria. He walked up the stairs and held the door open for Nava "Come." he commanded.   
She followed him inside and saw the big wide living room looking like an exemplary family saloon. It was wide and bright, unlike Daryl "You live here?" she asked and he hummed.   
"Didn't expect that." she whispered. He walked up the stairs and signed at a room straight ahead.The door was open and showed a darkened room, with a matrass, looking half way like a futon and a wardrobe in the room "That's my room."  
"Yeah that's more like it." she chuckled to herself lightly.   
He just looked at her with a blank face expression, before raising his hand to a room to the side of the stairs "This can be yours." 

"What?"  
"You can choose."   
"I will live with you?"  
"Yes. There aren't any free houses in Alexandria right now." She licked her lips and nodded, while passing by him to take a look at the two rooms which were empty.   
"We can build you a house on free soil." he added.   
She walked into the first room, to see a cozy queen sized bed, colorful walls, a flowery single chair in the corner and a desk with a bunch of books scattered on it. She let her hands glide over the desk and books on it "Yeah, that would be great. I like to be alone." she whispered. She looked over all the stuff laying around, untouched and full of dust "It looks like my old room."   
"Old room?"  
"From our life before all of this." She stood in the middle of the room with her arms folded in front of her chest "Yeah, I want this room." she whispered once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is a small pilot, but I have a lot more planned. Nontheless I would really like to know what and who you guys want to see. Do you want me to bring dead characters back? And would you like to see a specific location? Any other wished? Just let your thoughts out and give me some fuel. LOVE :3


End file.
